Middle School Musical
by JenniGirl1
Summary: When Troy encourages Sharpary's little sister to sign up for the East Middle musical, she's skeptical. Can her friends change her mind? Or will Sharpay turn her into the Ice Princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all FanFiction readers!! I'm Jenni, and my co-writer is Alex! We came up with this idea one day and started going. Part of the first chapter is based on the things that you could vote for on for HSM2. Please, R&R, but if you have flames, we'd rather you not flame. Here's chapter one of Middle School Musical!**

**Discalimer: We do not own HSM or any related characters EXCEPT Marissa, Katlyn, Chris, and Jacob.**

----------------

Chapter 1 -- Meet Marissa

Sharpay Evans sat by the pool. She looked like she was reading a fashion magazine, but everyone knew she was spying on Troy. Troy rolled his eyes. He was getting just a little sick of her.

Okay, make that very sick of her.

Ryan was sitting in a chair next to her, reading a book called 'The Brief History of Hats'. "Do you know where Marissa is?" he asked looking up.

"No. And why should I care?" Sharpay asked rudely.

"Because mom said to look after her," he said.

"She meant you," Sharpay said, obviously with no intention of finding - or caring about finding - Marissa. Troy rolled his eyes.

A teen walked over. She had long blonde hair up in two ponytails. She was wearing a pink tee shirt with an M on it, blue jeans, and black flip flops. She walked up to Sharpay and crossed her arms. She cleared her throat trying to get their attention.

Sharpay ignored her. Chad, who was just relaxing in the pool, rolled his eyes. "You can at least try to be polite Sharpay," He said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sharpay said, not looking down at Chad.

"Yeah, listen to the tall person!" The girl exclaimed.

Gabriella walked up to Troy. "Hi," she said smiling.

"Hey you," Troy said. Sharpay glared daggers at Gabriella.

"Shut up Marissa," Sharpay said.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Where is the snack bar?" she asked.

"Over there," Ryan said.

Marissa smiled, "Thanks," she said walking away.

Gabriella kissed his cheek, not seeing Sharpay. Marissa giggled softly at Sharpay, grabbing her strawberry smoothie. She walked over to Sharpay, "Something wrong, sis?" she asked fakely.

"Leave me alone," Sharpay said. She got up and walked over to where Troy and Gabriella were standing. She shoved Gabriella out of the way and snapped "Move!"

"Okay," Gabriella said rubbing her arm. Marissa smirked.

"Hi Troy," Sharpay said, grinning. If Troy could've, he would've run out of the pool, so he did the next best thing and dived into the pool.

"Hm, odd," Sharpay said.

"Not really. No one likes you," Chad said. Sharpay sent him a glare that (if looks could kill) would've slaughtered Chad a thousand times over.

Gabriella giggled and stripped down to her bikini and jumped in after him.

Marissa walked over, "I like this guy," she said pointing to Chad, "He has a touch of reality," she said taking a sip of her smoothie.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and pushed Marissa into the pool.

Marissa fell in with a splash and quickly came up to the surface. She smiled evilly. She quickly grabbed Sharpay's ankle and dragged her into the pool.

Sharpay screamed. "YOU RUINED MY MAKEUP!" Chad laughed. Troy felt bad about laughing, but he did too.

"YOU RUINED MINE!" Marissa yelled just as loud.

"Who cares about you??? I have a reputation!" Sharpay yelled.

Marissa laughed out loud, "Yeah, okay," she said. She pushed Sharpay back under.

Troy tried so hard not to laugh, especially because Sharpay was evil and could hurt him, but he couldn't help it.

Marissa smiled triumphantly and started to get out of the pool.

Sharpay surfaced and screamed, mascara running down her face. "You're walking home today!" She howled, pointing to Marissa.

"Actually, I can drive you home," Troy said.

"Yeah, anything to make Sharpay mad," Chad chimed in.

Marissa climbed up, "Thanks guys," she said smiling.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sharpay yelled.

"It's a free country," Chad said, getting out of the pool. Under his breath, he muttered "Ice queen."

Marissa giggled, "See ya sis! Have fun," she said waving.

Sharpay screamed in frustration. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed.

Marissa rolled her eyes and walked away, behind Troy, Gabi and Chad.

Ryan walked over, "Need help?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know...that's why I asked," he said slowly. Clearly, he didn't really know if she needed help.

"Oh just shut up and help me out," Sharpay snapped.

Ryan leaned foreward and offered his hand. Sharpay grabbed his hand and pulled herself out of the pool.

"Do you need a towel, Shar?" he asked.

"Don't call me that, and yes!" Sharpay said.

Ryan nodded and got her a towel. "Here you go,_ Sharpay_," he said. Sharpay snatched the towel from him and walked towards the restroom, where no doubt, she would redo her makeup.

Ryan rolled her eyes and started reading A Brief History of Hats again.

------------------------

Chad hopped out of the car. "See ya later Troy," He said. Troy waved. Gabi and Marissa waved. Chad waved back and walked inside the house.

"My house next!" Gabi exclaimed.

Troy laughed. "Okay, okay," He said, pulling out of the drive.

Marissa laughed. Troy grinned.

"You are nothing like Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"Thanks," Marissa said.

"Yeah, I think the kids at your school would fall over in shock if they knew," Troy said.

"Right now, they have no idea I'm related to her," she said to Troy. "And I'd like to keep it that way," she said to herself.

Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway. "Here we are," He said.

Gabriella stepped out and waved to Troy and Marissa. Troy waved back. "Bye!" He said.

Marissa waved. Troy pulled out of Gabriella's driveway.

"I live in Ridgeway Community," she said. "It is so boring," she muttered.

"Alright," Troy said, not hearing the last part.

Marissa leaned back. Troy turned on the radio.

Marissa started softly starting singing along. She had an extraordinary voice. Maybe even better than Sharpay.

"Wow... You're a singer?" Troy asked.

Marissa looked up and turned beet red. No one had ever heard her sing. She was afraid that Sharpay would get mad. "N-no, not really. I...um...just do it for fun," she said nervously.

"Uh huh... Suuure," Troy said, grinning. "Which school do you go to?"

"East Middle," she said. "And I'm not a singer!" she protested. She, unlike Sharpay, couldn't lie.

"I think they have musical auditions tomorrow. Sign up!" Troy encouraged.

"No! I need a partner! And...I only have one guyfriend, and he is a basketball player," she said. "Unlike you, he would never sing," she said.

"What's his name?" Troy asked.

"Chris," she said. She looked down and blushed when she said his name.

"You like him?" Troy asked.

Marissa looked up, "N-no! What makes you think that?" she asked.

"You like him," Troy said matter-of-factly.

Marissa smiled and blushed. Troy grinned.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Ask him to do it with you! He might surprise you," Troy said. He pulled up to Marissa's house. "I might see you tomorrow, since your school's touring East High," He said.

Marissa got out and waved. She started walking to her house. "I wouldn't count on it," she muttered. She knew Chris would never sing.

Troy drove off towards his house.

------------------------

The next day at school, Marissa walked into East Middle wearing a pink tee shirt, that had ruffled edges and showed a half an inch of her stomach, blue jeans that had hearts down the right leg, and pink squiggles down the other leg, and black spike heels to complete the outfit. She had crimped her hair and it was half up and the rest was flowing down like a waterfall to the middle of her chest. She had on gold hoop earrings that had an M inside them. She walked to her locker and opened it. She started putting her stuff away.

"Hey Marissa!" A teenager yelled. She ran towards Marissa. She had shoulder-length blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a baby blue tee shirt under a white jacket, a pink miniskirt, and black boots with bright blue laces.

"Hey Katelyn!" she said grinning.

"I can't believe we're going into high school as soon as summer's over! That's not to far away," Katelyn said, "And I'm so psyched to go to East High today!!" It was clear she was excited beyond normality, but it was quite normal for Katie.

"Its not that big of a deal," Marissa said. "Do you know where Chris is?" she asked.

"I think he said he wanted to talk with Larry, from the basketball team for a few minutes," Katie said, "And how can it not be that big of a deal?? It's East High! Ya know? With Troy Bolton??"

"He's alright. He's nice," she said.

"Who cares about nice?? He's cute!!" Katie said.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Is that all people care about?" she asked.

"No! He's nice! You said so yourself! Also, he has the most gorgeous face on the planet," Katie added quickly.

"See what I mean?" she said. She looked at herself in her mirror and applied some lip gloss.

"... No," Katie said.

Marissa rolled her eyes. Katie shrugged.

"So... When are you gonna ask Chris out?" She asked.

Marissa dropped the lip gloss she was holding. She bent down to pick up the lip gloss. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh come on! Everyone but you and Chris knows you like him!" Katie said.

Marissa shook her head, "I've known him since before I can remember! I don't like him!" she protested.

"Yuh-huh, that's why you've been crushing on his for the past three years," Katie said.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked.

"I mean that you so like him!!!" Katie insisted, "Come on M! Get real here for a minute!"

Marissa rolled her eyes. Katie grinned.

"What about you and Jacob?" she asked grinning.

"EWWWW! NO!" Katie said.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "I feel the same way about Chris. NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she yelled.

"...Not really," Katie said, "I mean... JACOB???? Please tell me you're the only one who thinks that I like him," Katie said.

"No, there's Cinda, Sarah, Diana," Marissa continued to go on. Katie started banging her head on the wall.

"And Kay, Vanessa, and Monique," she continued.

"STOP!!" Katie yelled, "I don't wanna hear the rest of this!!!"

"Okay," she said. She got out a thick folder.

"M!" Katie whined.

"This is the names of everyone who knows," she said.

"Awwww man!!" Katie said.

Marissa giggled.

"No fair!!" Katie complained.

To show how thick the folder was, she dropped it on the floor, making a huge thunk sound. She grinned innocently.

"M!!!" Katie whined, "I don't need this!"

"Well I don't need you to tell me I should go out with Chris either!" she exclaimed.

"Whatev," Katie said, "Drop it."

Marissa slammed the locker shut. "I don't see what the big deal is. I know everyone at East High. Troy even gave me a ride home," she said.

"He what?" Katie asked, her jaw dropping.

"He drove me home. He even said I should audition for the spring musical after he heard me sing," she said.

"Then do!" Katie said.

"I need a partner!" she exclaimed.

"DUH! Chris!!!" Katie said.

Marissa started laughing, and then she saw her face. "Oh, you were serious?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Katie said.

"NO!" she yelled. "Chris would never do it!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"Because I have known him since Kindergarten!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh... Our moms have been friends since college!!!" Katie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marissa leaned up against the locker. "The only reason I signed up for the tour is because you miss school," she said.

Katie giggled. "Don't you wanna be able to find your way around next year?" She asked.

Marissa sighed, "Puh-lease. I could lead the tour," she said.

"Oh right... You had to go to Shar and Ryan's performances, didn't you?" Katie asked.

"One, she hates it when you call her Shar. Second, yes. Third, I also had to go Troy's basketball games because Sharpay was going," she said.

"One, she's not here, is she? Second, I knew that, you didn't need to answer, smart one. And third, your sis is SO weird!" Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"One, who knows, I swear she can just appear out of no where! Second, Sorry. And third, I agree. It is so boring cheering for a team at a school I don't go to," she said.

"She makes you cheer?" Katie asked, giving Marissa a weird look.

Marissa nodded, "Only when someone is missing," she said. She thought about it. "Actually, someone always seems to be missing. Isn't that weird?" she asked.

"Yeah," Katie said.

Marissa sighed.

"All eight graders, please report to the buses immediately. We will be leaving shortly," The vice principal said over the intercom.

"We'd better go," Katie said.

Marissa sighed, "I don't wanna go," she said, grabbing her purse.

"You get to skip schooooooool!!!" Katie sang.

"And go to the same as my siiiiiiiiiiiisssteeeeeeeeer," she sang. "Nothing on this Earth will make me want to go," she said.

Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go," She said.

**There's chapter one! Please, reveiw, but no flames! Please, be sure to check out our other co-written stories, a Suite Life of Zack and Cody fic called 'Be Paired or Be Square', and a Hannah Montana fic called 'School Projects Can Rally Kill You.' Until the next chap!!**


	2. Enter: Chris Newman

Chapter 2 -- Enter: Chris Newman

Marissa got off the bus. "Home sweet home...or something like that," she muttered.

"Oh lighten up M!" Katie said, getting off.

"Why?? Give me one reason?" Marissa asked.

"Because... Just do!" Katie said.

Marissa sighed, "As soon as I get inside, Sharpay is gonna ask what the heck I am doing at East High," she said.

"Hey Marissa,"Troy said, walking up. Chad followed him.

"Hey! It's the girl who dragged Sharpay into the pool!" Chad said.

"YOU DID WHAT???" Katie yelled, "You dragged Miss Priss into the pool and you didn't tell me??? Some best friend you are," She said. Of course, she was teasing.

"Hey Troy!" she said. "Yes, that would be me, but I prefer Marissa," she said to Chad. "Sorry," she said to Katie.

"No prob, I was just kidding," Katie said.

"Oh... sorry," Chad said.

Marissa giggled. "Katie this is Chad and Troy," she said.

"Hi," Katie said.

"Hey, M," A teenager said, walking up. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and white sneakers with black stripes on them.

"Do you have our history assignment?" He asked.

"Weren't paying attention again Chris?" Katie asked, giggling.

Marissa giggled, but couldn't help blushing a little.

"Do you have it?" Chris asked, blowing over Katie's question, which was more of a statement.

"Oh yeah, he wasn't paying attention," Katie said.

Marissa nodded. "Read Chapter 12, section 5, and answer the twenty questions," she said.

"Oh brother, 20 Questions again," Chris rolled his eyes.

"You only hate it because the teach hates ya," Katie said.

"At least its not a report on the section again," Marissa said rolling her eyes.

"Hey M!" Ryan called, walking over to her. Marissa grinned.

"Ryan!" Sharpay snapped, walking over to him.

"Hello Miss Priss," Katie said.

"Watch it!!!" Sharpay snapped, "You're enrolled here next fall, and I do know how to make your life miserable." Katie rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"Hey Sharpay! I see you got all the chlorine out of your hair," Marissa said.

"Shut up!" Sharpay snapped.

"Aw what's the matter sis? Mad that now you have a sibling brave enough to tell everyone that you slept with your favorite teddy bear until you were twelve?" she said, loud enough for Troy to hear.

Troy tried so hardnot to burst out laughing. Sharpay slapped Marissa across the face.

"You're going to regret that!" Sharpay yelled.

Marissa stumbled back into the lockers from the slap.

"SHARPAY EVANS!" Katie yelled. She was usually hyper, but you didn't exactly want to be on her bad side if she was angry. In a few minutes, it resulted in Troy and Chad trying desperatley to pull her off Sharpay.

Meanwhile, Marissa face was turning black and blue. She was trying desperately not to cry, even though it really hurt.

"You okay?" Chris asked. Troy and Chad jerked Katie off Sharpay.

"LEMME AT HER!" Katie screamed.

"You need anger management," Sharpay said. Then, she turned to Troy. "Thanks for saving me." Troy tightened his grip on Katie's arm, half from the fact that she was still kicking, and half from his own frustration.

Marissa moved her hands away from her cheek, showing the fact that the whole right side of her face was black and blue. "Not really," she said, trying not to cry.

Ryan walked over to Sharpay, "Come on Sharpay," he said.

Chris bit his lip.

Sharpay got up and walked away. After she was back inside, Chad and Troy let go of Katie.

"You really do need anger management girl," Chris said.

"I know, but she still torques me off," Katie said.

"And M needs a nurse," Gabriella said, showing Troy Marissa's face. Marissa covered it so Troy couldn't see it.

"Come on, let's go," Troy said, seeing the bruise a second before Marissa covered it.

"N-no, I'm f-fine," she said.

"No, you're not," Chad said.

"Yes I am!" she exclaimed. Unfortunately, when she said that, she moved her hand so it wasn't covering the bruise, now showing how bad it really was.

"M, normally I wouldn't be forcing you, but that's bad," Chris said.

Marissa moved her hand back over it. "Fine," she said. Honestly, she was afraid people would make fun of her.

Chris practically dragged Marissa to the nurse's office.

"Chris!" she exclaimed stumbling behind him.

"What??" Chris asked.

"Uhh... Try slowing down," Katie said.

"Yeah, and you should try think of ways to avoid Sharpay when she decides to get back at you," Chris said.

"Who? Me or Katie?" Marissa asked, stumbling behind Chris.

Ryan walked up, "What's the matter?" Ryan asked.

"Your twin," Katie replied bitterly.

"Why is M covering her face?" Ryan asked.

"Marissa, show Ryan your face," Gabriella said. Marissa shook her head stubbornly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Please M?" She begged.

"No!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase??"

Marissa shook her head.

"Come on Marissa!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"NO!" she yelled.

"YES!" Katie and Chris yelled at the same time.

Marissa bit her lip and moved her hand down to her side. "Happy?" she asked.

Chris nodded. grinning smugly.

Marissa shot him a look, but she couldn't help blushing slightly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikie!!!" She said, loud enough for Marissa to hear, but not Chris.

Marissa shoved Katie slightly.

"Marissa, we need to get you to the nurse," Ryan said, being the protective brother he is.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"No," she whined. Ryan sighed and grabbed her arm.

"M!!" Katie whined, "Do it!!"

"Fine..." she muttered.

"Thankies," Katie said innocently.

Ryan led Marissa to the nurse's office.

Chris and Katie followed close behind.

Marissa walked in, and five minutes later, she came out with an ice bag pressed to her cheek.

"You okay?" Katie asked.

Marissa nodded.

"You sure?"

Marissa nodded.

Katie nodded.

"Let's go find our group," Marissa said.

Katie nodded.

"Okay, see you later," Gabi said.

"Bye," Chad said.

Marissa waved.

Katie and Chris left with Marissa.

She's nice," Troy said.

"She pushed Sharpay into the pool. Yeah, she's nice," Chad said.

Gabi laughed.

Chad grinned. "Come on guys. We gotta go to Ms. Darbus's torture chamber of history," Troy said.

"Ever wonder why it's not _Mrs_. Darbus?" Chad asked.

"No, because it's pretty obvious," Troy said, grinning.

Gabi laughed. Even Ryan chuckled.

Troy laughed and walked off to history.

"Why does she teach drama and history?" Gabi asked.

"I don't know," Troy said.

Gabi shrugged. Troy grinned and pushed open the door.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Troy grinned.

Gabriella giggled. Ryan rolled his eyes. Chad did the same.

Gabi sat down. Troy sat next to her.

---

Marissa walked around the school, trying not die of boredom.

"What's there to do around here?" Katie complained.

"Ignoring you whine," Chris said. Katie stomped on his foot.

Marissa laughed, "Come on, I'll show you the gym," she said.

Katie nodded.

Marissa walked into a huge gym. There was a basketball court, and twenty bleachers on both sides of the gym that stretched from one end of the gym to the other.

"Cool!" Katie said.

Marissa nodded.

Suddenly, Katie started laughing. Chris gave her a weird look, knowing that whatever she was laughing about made sense to her, and would probably make sense to anyone else... if Katie would breathe for a second and tell them.

Marissa did the same. "What?"

"She's weird..." Chris said, staring at Katie.

Marissa nodded. Katie laughed harder at Chris's expression.

Marissa giggled. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"She probably has no idea," Chris said.

Marissa laughed.

"Not nice Chris!" Katie said, stopping.

"I know," Chris grinned.

Marissa giggled.

Chris beamed.

Marissa blushed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You peoples are weird," She said.

"Are not!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Are too," Katie said.

"Are not!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Yuh huh," Katie nodded.

Marissa sighed and started clapping. Soon, she was doing her cheer routine.

"What motivated her to start doing that?" Katie wondered.

"I have no clue," Chris said, but he didn't complain.

When she finished, she smiled, "Sorry, I was bored," she said.

"No problem," Chris shrugged, "Not my life that's gonna be destroyed when Sharpay finds out that you're on the squad... and captain of it."

"Chris! Try being considerate!" Katie said.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"What??" Chris asked.

"You are so weird!" Katie said, hitting him on the head.

"That didn't hurt," Chris teased.

"I can make it hurt," Katie said seriously.

Marissa nodded, "Seriously, she can," she said.

"I know," Chris said.

Marissa giggled, "Lets go see the cafeteria," she said.

"You mean where they serve the legendary Kill-You-With-One-Bite food?" Katie asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Its also the place Troy hangs out," she said.

"Why're we standing around here??" Katie asked, pulling Chris and Marissa towards the door.

Marissa rolled her eyes and said, "You don't know where it is!"

Katie kept pulling Chris and Marissa, though she was racking her brain to see if she could recall the map of the school. (A/N: To us, it's so huge, they need a map)

"Down the hall to your right," Marissa said.

"...I knew that," Katie said.

"Suuure. NOW LET GO!" she exclaimed.

Katie blushed and let go of Marissa and Chris. Chris had been resisting, pulling back, and when Katie suddenly let go, he fell to the floor hard.

"Oh my gosh, Chris!" Marissa exclaimed. She pushed her hair behind her ears and helped him up.

"Thanks," Chris said, brushing himself off.

"No problem," she said.

"Sorry," Katie said.

"S'k," Chris said.

Marisssa grinned. Katie walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh, gross!!" Chris said, holding his nose.

"It smells no better than your gym socks!" Katie said.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will."

"I'd like to see you try basketball boy."

"...Shut up."

"Didn't we just go over this??"

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Come on," she said.

Katie and Chris ignored her.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" Chris asked.

"I enjoy it very much, thank you."

"You're mean."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"So?"

(A/N: You get the idea)

Marissa rolled her eyes and grabbed Chris and Katie's hand.

Katie blinked. "Sorry Marissa," She said. Chris bit his lip.

Marissa rolled her eyes and dragged them to the food line.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Katie yelled.

"She's had sugar. Ignore her," Chris said to Marissa.

Marissa giggled and grabbed cheese fries and a burger.

"NOOOO!" Katie yelled.

"Note to Self: When you see Katie with a Hershey's bar, run away," Chris said.

"It took you that long to figure out?" Marissa asked.

"No, I just keep losing my notes to self," Chris said.

"You lose everything," Katie replied.

"Oh shut up already."

Marissa was laughing pretty hard by now. She walked out the food line and saw Sharpay and looked down at her fries, and looked back up at Sharpay with an evil grin.

"You never listen to me, do you," Katie asked Chris, shaking her head. She noticed Marissa's smirk. "Don't," She warned.

Marissa didn't hear her. She continued to grin evilly.

"Marissa Jacqueline Evans! You. Will. Regret. It!" Katie said.

"I don't care," she said, still grinning.

"Yes you do! Deep down, you care!" Katie said.

Marissa didn't answer and started walking toward Sharpay.

**Dun dun duuuuuunn!!! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so we know it's kinda short, but we were running out of ideas, so we turned it into a cliff hanger.**

Chapter 3 -- Some Day This Is Shaping Up To Be...

Marissa walked over to Sharpay, who was glaring daggers at Gabriella, and didn't notice Marissa.

Gabriella walked over to Troy, "Can I sit here?" she asked, pointing to the seat next to Troy.

"Sure," Troy grinned.

Gabriella grinned and sat down. "Thanks," she said.

Troy grinned. "What'cha up to?" He asked.

"Nothing. Taylor is going crazy with decathalon training," she whined.

"Dad's driving us up the wall, so I understand," Troy said.

Gabi grinned. "You won the championship last year, so why is he freaking out?" she asked.

"I don't know," Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. "Hopefully I can come to the championship this year," she said.

"That would be cool," Troy nodded.

Gabriella grinned.

"... Sharpay's glaring at you again," Troy said.

Gabriella turned red. Troy kissed her cheek while Sharpay simmered.

"I hate her," She muttered.

Gabriella blushed again, but this time, she was smiling. Marissa walked over to Sharpay, her fries in her hand.

Troy grinned. "Wanna go to a movie after school?" He asked.

Gabriella grinned and nodded, "Sure," she said. "If Taylor lets me. _**She**_ has been giving us homework!" she said laughing.

Troy laughed.

----

Marissa walked up to Sharpay, but just when she was about to dump the fries on her, she decided not to. She turned around, but failed to see the banana peel on the ground.

Katie was staring blankly at the ceiling, laying on one of the tables when she heard Sharpay scream. "M, your life's about to get a whole lot more interesting," She said.

Gabriella looked up, and saw Marissa look exactly the same as when she did it to Sharpay.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed.

Sharpay continued screaming. (Mostly because I can't remember what she did when Gabriella did it to her... And Ms. Darbus isn't there)

"Okay, now I'm not so sorry," Marissa muttered covering her ears.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Sharpay yelled, "YOUR MISSION TO MAKE ME MISERABLE _WILL _COME TO AN END AND SO WILL YOUR SOCIAL LIFE!!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!" she yelled.

Gabriella winced and walked up to Marissa and pulled her away.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT _WAS _A MISTAKE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sharpay screamed.

Ryan ran over to Sharpay and helped her dry off. Sharpay was still screaming insults and threats at Marissa. Katie and Chris led Marissa out, before Sharpay did something then and there.

"Wanna spend the night at my house?" Katie offered, once they were outside the cafeteria.

"More like the rest of the summer," she muttered. "Thanks Gabi," she said.

"Hey, my parents would be thrilled if you stayed that long!" Katie giggled.

"It was a mistake! You saw!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but do you think Sharpay cares?" Katie asked.

Marissa groaned and slid down to the floor.

"Not what she wanted to hear right now," Chris said, hitting Katie on the back of the head.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"Where're you gonna go?" Katie asked.

"Back to Middle School," she said.

"Marissa, you can't run for forever," Chris said, turning serious, "Number one, you live with the girl. Number two, you're in high school next year. And number three, she'll grow out of it."

"One: So what? Two: I can ignore her. Three: NO SHE WON'T!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah she will. All we need to do is get her together with someone and she'll let off completely. Remember my big brother?" Chris asked.

Marissa shuddered. "But she likes Troy, and only Troy," she said.

"Keep an open mind about this, will you?" Chris asked.

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gabi! We've got a problem!" Taylor said, running up to Gabriella.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I heard that Troy's gonna break up tomorrow," Taylor said. Katie's eyes got huge.

"He'd never do that to her!" She said.

Gabriella's eyes got huge. "Wh-What?" she asked. "Troy would never do that!" she exclaimed.

"I heard it from Kenny, from the team," Taylor said.

Gabriella's eyes watered and she walked away.

"Gabriella!" Taylor said, running after her.

Gabriella walked over to her locker and put her stuff away, trying not to cry.

"What are you gonna do?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know..." she said. "Maybe I should just wait and see what happens," she said.

"I'm going to say this again. Lunk. Head. Basketball," Taylor said, as if she was speaking to a tree-year-old.

Gabriella giggled, but her eyes were still watery. "So what do I do?" she asked.

"Break up with him before he breaks up with you," Taylor said.

"How?" she asked.

"Just do," Taylor said.

"But...I...He..." she said, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's not that hard Gabs," Taylor said.

"It is for me! I mean, how do we know that its true, it is just a rumour," she said.

"Just think about it for a minute," Taylor said, "If he DOES breakup with you, then you'll never live anything down."

"I guess," she said.

"Plus, there's Sharpay's taunting about how you couldn't keep a guy," Taylor said.

"Fine! As long as you stop trying!" Gabriella said.

"I'm not! I'm just giving you facts," Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed, "I guess I have to do it," she said, but didn't move.

"...So... Go," Taylor prompted.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes, "Am I moving?" she asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"Nope."

Gabriella lifted her foot up and took a step. "Now?"

"A little."

Gabriella sighed and started walking.

"Good! Better!" Taylor encouraged.

Gabriella opened her eyes. She started walking to Troy's locker.

"Hey," Troy grinned when he saw her.

Gabriella didn't return the grin. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I...I think we should break up," she said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"My mom said I need to focus on school more," she said.

"...Gabriella Montez, you're lying to me," Troy said.


	4. Katie with Caffiene

**Sorry guys! I've been trying to update every Saturday, but as you can see, I haven't been consistent with that. I got a laptop, and haven't been off it since I got it. And since the files are on the main computer, well... And we apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but we don't have the next section done. We'll get it done soon!**

Chapter 4 -- Katie with caffeine

Marissa sighed as she walked in the bathroom. She splashed her face with water, and quietly started singing.

Chris was standing outside the door, trying to convince Katie to go in, but she had simply ignored him and walked off to the soda machine.

"_Its funny when, you find yourself, looking from like outside_," she sang.

"Marissa! Please come out!" Chris begged through the door. He's eyes widened when he saw Katie coming down the hall with a bottle of Vault. "Awww man!" He complained.

"No!" she yelled, and sang louder.

**(A/N: Vault is basically Sprite with lots, and lots, and lots, and lots and LOTS of caffeine, for those who don't know) **

"MARISSA!! KATIE'S GOT VAULT!! HEEEELP MEEE!!" Chris whined.

Marissa just sang louder.

"WHY DO YOU HATE MEEEEE?" Chris whined, banging on the door.

"YES!" she exclaimed.

"WHYYYY?" Chris yelled again, close to going in there, regardless of the fact it was the girl's bathroom, just to hide from Katie.

"Because, I'm hiding from Sharpay!" she whispered.

"Can I at least come in??? KATIE'S GOT VAULT!!" Chris yelled.

"Go into the guys bathroom! She can't go in there!" she said.

"It's on the other side of the school!"

Marissa sighed and opened the door.

"HIDE ME!" Chris said, hiding behind Marissa as Katie bounced over.

"HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Katie yelled.

"Katie, give me the Vault," she said like she was talking to a three year old.

"Nooooo!" Katie whined, stomping her foot.

Marissa grabbed the Vault from her.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!!!!" Katie yelled. She grabbed it back. "My money! I paid for it!" She stuck her tongue out at Marissa.

"I'll give you five bucks for it," she said.

"Here," Katie said, tossing her the half-empty bottle.

Marissa took a sip.

Katie looked at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Katie said. She spotted Zeke walking down the hall. "Duty calls!" She ran off.

"HI NEW PERSON!!!"

Zeke backed away, "Hiii?" he asked.

"Excuse her, she's had too much chocolate," Chris apologized, leading Katie off.

"Hey Zeke," Marissa said.

"Hey M!" he said.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers!!" Chris scolded Katie as if she was 3. She couldn't help but laugh.

Marissa laughed.

Katie normally would've pouted, as if she really was 3.

Marissa laughed, "Lets get out of here," she said.

"To where?" Katie asked.

"Anywhere my sister isn't," she said.

Katie laughed. "Well that's gonna be hard. Sharpay has everyone on her side, and even the walls have ears... Or is that corn...?" Chris slapped his forehead.

Marissa sighed and walked out of East High.


	5. This is Jacob

**No one ****hate**** me… -Hides- I'm really sorry about not updating. I'm too lazy… ****lol****. Anyway, there are cookies and hugs for everyone who doesn't hate me. ****0:****-)**

Troy sat on the bench in his secret hide-away, stunned by what Gabriella had done.

Gabriella sat in the bathroom, crying.

Taylor walked into the bathroom. "Gabi?"

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Gabs, I know you're in here," Taylor said. Gabriella stayed silent.

"Gabriella Montez," Taylor said, getting annoyed. "Go away!" she yelled.

"No!" Taylor said stubbornly. "Yes!" she yelled.

Taylor leaned against the wall.

"You told me to break up with him! He wasn't gonna!" she yelled.

"How do you know??" Taylor asked. "Because he looked shocked!!!" she yelled.

"_What_??""HE LOOKED SHOCKED!" she yelled.

"I HEARD YOU!" Taylor yelled, getting more annoyed by the second. Gabriella opened the stall, revealing her tear streaked face.

"Oh my..." Taylor said slowly.Gabriella looked down.

"I-I..." Taylor tried to find words to say, but she couldn't.Gabriella just put her head on Taylor's shoulder and cried.

"I'm so sorry," Taylor said.

"I-Its okay," she said.

"No, it's not."

"I know."

* * *

This is getting really boring, really fast," Katie said, staring up at the ceiling.

Marissa nodded.

"I want Coke," Katie said, randomly.

"NO!" Chris yelled.

"NO!" yelled Marissa.

"What?" Katie gave them both weird looks, "It's only caffeine."

"That's why we don't want you to have it!" Chris said. Marissa nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing wrong with caffeine!" Katie said.

"Yes, Katelyn, there is something _very _wrong with caffeine when you have it," Chris said.

Marissa nodded.

"Nu uh!"

"Yes Katie. Caffeine. Is. Bad," Chris said, as if he was talking to a three-year-old. "VERY bad," she said.

"You're just... Not willing to accept my me-ness," Katie said, a little over-dramatically.

"Okay, where'd you get chocolate?" Chris asked.

"...Somewhere..."

"Can I have some?" Marissa asked.

Katie took out a half-eaten candy bar out of her backpack. Chris slapped his forehead.

Marissa broke of a piece that hadn't been bitten and ate it.

"So, Katie, where's your boyfriend?" Chris teased. Katie flushed.

"One, he's not my boyfriend. Two, how should I know?? And three, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"You sure do act like it," Chris smirked.

Marissa giggled.

"M! Don't take his side!"

"Sorry girly, but you two look pretty cute together."

Katie stuck her tongue out at her. "So, where is he?" Chris asked.

"I'm not his babysitter, or his girlfriend!" Katie said, annoyed.

Marissa laughed. Chris rolled hiseyes.

"Now, see, with you two, it's different. You two are each others' babysitters," Katie said.

"And not boyfriend and girlfriend," Chris said.

"I'm not making any comment on that because I want to live to see that day that I'm 50."

"Without me, he would've never made it past 2nd grade," Marissa said.

"Would too!" Chris said.

"I helped you learn your times tables!"

"So? Josh was helping." Chris referred to his older brother, who was in his senior year of high school.

"He wasn't succeeding," Katie said.

"Shut up Katie."

Marissa laughed.

"You should know by now that I never shut up when someone tells me to," Katie said.

"She has a point."

"I do know, but it can't hurt to still say it, can it?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

Marissa laughed.

Katie rolled her eyes.

Marissa smiled, "I wish my life could be like this all the time," she said.

"It's only at home where you're Cinderella," Katie said. Chris glared over at her.

"Talk about an ugly stepsister," she said.

"Only... She's your real sister," Katie said, "And you have a semi-nice brother."

"Actually he's really nice," Marissa said.

"Yeah, right. When he's not Sharpay's jockey which is... Never," Katie said.

"At home," Marissa said.

"I doubt that," Katie said.

"No, he really is," Marissa said.

"I have yet to see it," Katie said.

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with her," Chris said.

Marissa rolled her eyes.

A guy with red shaggy hair walked up to the trio. He had a soccer uniform on and a soccer ball under his wrist.

"Hey Jacob," Katie said.

"Hey Jacob," Marissa said.

"'Sup?" Chris said.

"Nothing much. Hey M, Hey K," he said.

"We were just talk about how y-" Katie elbowed Chris hard. "OW!"

Marissa laughed, "Come on Chris," she said.

"But-But," Chris protested.

Marissa dragged him by his collar.

"That was a perfect opportunity to humiliate her!" Chris whined.

Marissa hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chris asked.

"THEY HAVE TO GET TOGETHER!" Marissa hissed.

"They could do that even if I was incessantly poking them," Chris said, "Though that's Katie's thing, not mine."

Marissa grabbed his hand, but realized what she did, and let go.

Chris flushed unnoticeably.

"Chris is suck a dork," Katie said.

"Totally," Jacob said.

"But you have to learn to live with it," Katie said.

Jacob nodded.

"So, what have you been doing?" Katie asked.

Soccer practice," he said, throwing the ball up in the air.

"You're lucky you got out of the first part of the tour," Katie said, "I almost killed Sharpay earlier."

"What'd she do now?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual," Katie said vaguely, "And then Chris started being mean when all I did was buy a simple bottle of soda."

"Vault?"

"...Maybe."

Jacob laughed.

Katie giggled. "It's good though."

"I've never had it," Jacob said.

"It's like Sprite, but with caffeine."

"Cool!" he said.

Katie nodded.


	6. What Just Happened?

**Bwahaha!!! We've got a long, veddy nice chapter for you today! (Which is good, since most of our other chapters are short today…) And... -Gives cookies and hugs to everyone who doesn't hate her- :D**

Gabriella was walking through the halls, ignoring the looks that followed her.

Sharpay walked up and smiled sweetly. "I heard you and Troy broke up!" She said, as if she really had no idea, "That's so sad!"

Gabriella nodded, "Taylor said that Kenny said that he was gonna break up with me, but I guess Kenny lied," she said.

"Or maybe Kenny heard it from a source that lied," Sharpay said, with a hint of evilness in her voice. "Well, gotta go! Talk to ya later!"

Gabriella snapped her head towards Sharpay, "Huh?" she asked herself.

"Why was Sharpay talking to you?" Taylor asked, walking up.

"Yeah...it was almost like, she planned the breakup..." Gabriella said.

"Why would she plan a breakup?" Taylor asked, "Unless... Girl, you need to get to Troy before Sharpay does!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"She planned the whole thing just to get to Troy!" Taylor said.

"She what?!" Gabriella asked, in shock.

"For someone that's usually smart, you're acting really clueless," Taylor said.

"What do I do? I acted like a jerk to Troy! He won't just get back together me after that!"

"Figure something out."

"You're the one that told me to break up with him! I said it could be a rumor, but you said to break up with him! You have to help me!" Gabriella said, on the verge of tears.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Taylor said.

"Taylor!" she practically yelled.

"What am I supposed to do??" Taylor asked.

"Help me figure out something!" she said.

"Tell him you're sorry!" Taylor said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Now!" Taylor said.

"I can't."

"Yes you can," Taylor said.

"No I can't...because I don't know where his locker is," she lied.

Taylor gave her a look that said "Stop lying, shut up, and go make up."

"Come with me," she said.

"I can't!" Taylor said.

"Why?!" she asked.

"Because, this'll be a touchy moment for you two and I can't be there to spoil it."

Gabriella nodded walked over to Troy's locker.

Troy saw her coming. "I'm gonna go before you start yelling at me for something," He said, turning to go.

"Troy wait!" she said. "I'm sorry."

"You're... Sorry?" Troy asked, clearly confused.

Gabriella thought for a minute about how she should say it, "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you!" she said.

"Then why'd you lie to me?" Troy asked.

"Because...I didn't want to tell you the real reason," she said.

"What was the 'real reason'?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked down, "Taylor heard a rumor that you were gonna break up with me," she said quietly.

"And you believed it?" Troy asked, hurt.

Gabriella thought for a moment, I don't wanna blame Taylor, but I don't want to sound like a jerk.

"Kinda..." she said.

"I can't believe you would think something like that," Troy said.

"I know Troy, I made a mistake," she said.

"It's okay," Troy said, smiling.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

"C-Can we get back together?" she asked.

"I-I uhh..." Troy said. He looked like he was: A) In serious pain, B) Like he wanted to bang his head on the wall, _and_ C), Wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"I-I... See... Sharpay... She... I didn't want to, but she wouldn't leave me alone, and..."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Troooooooooy!" Sharpay called from down the hall, "Come ooooon!"

"You have a date with her, don't you?" she asked.

"Maybe... One or two..." Troy said slowly.

"Troy!" she yelled. "I can't believe you! I thought you liked me!"

"I do, but I thought you didn't feel the same way about me, and like I said, she _wouldn't_ leave me alone, and..."

"Good for you. I hope you're happy," Gabriella said

"Gabriella," Troy said, a little desperately.

"No!" she yelled, stalking off.

Troy kicked his locker, angrily.

Gabriella stalked past Taylor, not noticing her.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella turned around, showing her hot tear stained face. "No! Troy already had a date!"

"Ohmigosh! With who?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay! He actually said yes to that...that witch!" she said.

"He did?? Then, I'm sorry, but he's not right for you."

"I know!" Gabriella said.

"How did she get him to say yes, anyway?" Taylor asked.

"Who knows," Gabriella asked, wiping her tears.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Its fine...maybe it's fate," she said.

"No, it's fate that you moved here to the same school after meeting him. It's evilness that Sharpay got a date withyour boyfriend."

"Tay! He's not my boyfriend! As far as I see it, it's my fault! I believed the rumor, I broke up with him, I was to stupid to see what Sharpay meant, and I was too late!'" she said.

"No, it's her fault for being Cruella De Ville," Taylor said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "She was just being herself," she said.

"Exactly," Taylor said.

"I guess you're right. But now what am I going to do? I really liked him! I can't get over him that fast!" she said.

"Then get back at Sharpay!"

"How? Go out with Ryan?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor say what?" she asked.

"Why not?" Taylor repeated."Because he's...Ryan!"

"...Good point..."

Gabriella nodded.

"But it would only be fake! I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind, he hates Sharpay too."

"NO!"

"Why not?" Taylor repeated for the third time.

"HE'S RYAN!"

"How else are you supposed to get back at Sharpay?"

"Pretend like I don't care and act like it was the best thing to happen to me?"

Taylor shrugged.

Just then, Ryan walked by. Gabriella bit her lip.

Taylor gave her a "Do something!" look.

Gabriella sighed and walked up to Ryan. "Hey Ryan!" she said.

"Oh, hey Gabriella," he said, stopping.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you at lunch?" she asked.

Ryan nodded, "Okay, I'll meet you in the music room."

"Awesome! Thanks," she said.

Taylor almost fell to the floor in shock. When Ryan walked off, she turned to Gabriella. "I thought you said you wouldn't!"

"I know! But...I couldn't think of anything else!" she whined.

"Well, what's done is done," Taylor shrugged.

"I could use a little sympathy!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry you decided to date Ryan to make Sharpay jealous."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"What?? It wasn't my decision."

"You told me too!" she exclaimed.

"I never actually thought you would!"

Gabriella sighed.

"What have I done?" she asked.


End file.
